A sensing device of the above-mentioned type is described for example in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 29 48 277. The safety ski binding which is disclosed therein includes a front jaw and a heel holder which is pivotal about a transverse axis (see FIGS. 1 to 3). As a particularly break-endangered cross section of the leg of the skier, there is assumed a transverse axis which is above the leg of the boot and in the longitudinal direction of the ski approximately intermediate the front and the rear boot-leg edge. A first pressure sensor is provided between the tip of the sole of the boot and its point of contact on the holding jaw, and further pressure sensors are arranged below the sole of the boot and between a sole down-holding means which is arranged on the heel holder and the upper side of the boot sole and the stepping spur of the heel holder. Considering the distances of the pressure sensors from the break-endangered cross section at the transverse axis, and considering the forces which act onto the pressure sensors, a release signal can be formed in the control circuit. This sensing device, however, is discussed from a purely theoretical point of view, and no structural arrangement is disclosed which shows how in the case of a binding which consists of two jaws the sensing of forces can be done.
In a common safety ski binding, either one or two sole holders are provided which can be swung up or out against a spring force. Even though the release force can be adjusted by changing the initial tension of the spring, it is not possible in such a binding to detect in a sufficient manner all forces which endanger the leg of the skier.
A purpose of the invention is therefore to design a sensing device of the above-mentioned type in which detection of all dangerous forces which act onto the leg of the skier is possible.